


I threw a wish in the well

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/M, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6324286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Batman catches Edie Nygma once more and tries to reason with her. But we all know how reasoning with the Riddler ends, don't we?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I threw a wish in the well

**Prompt:** "I threw a wish in the well, Don't ask me, I'll never tell" for [](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/profile)[**doreyg**](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/) in [AU august comment ficathon](http://fluffyfrolicker.livejournal.com/67567.html)  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)**100_women** \- lipstick  
**Prompt:** [](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://comicdrabbles.livejournal.com/)**comicdrabbles** \- friend or foe

 

 

She keeps running, not hearing a single footstep behind her but nevertheless knowing he’s still at her green heels. She huffs angrily. Of course she had to choose THIS day from any other to try and wear these new stilettos.

Edie Nygma dares to slow down, breathing heavily, her feet burning. Darn it …

“Getting tired already?”

His dark voice is taunting her and she hates him even more for this. She sighs and regains her composure, grins while turning around. “The price you pay,” she answers and throws her hair back. “But you can’t deny I look fabulous.”

As always Batman stands behind her as if he had never moved at all – without making a sound, not saying a word, keeping a straight face as he just stares at her.

“Cooperate and let me take you back to Arkham,” he says finally.

Edie sighs and starts approaching the Dark Knight, slowly, making her hips sway with every step. “Sorry, but orange isn’t really my color,” she breathes as their faces are just inches apart. He can see her forehead glistening, but the purple eye shadow looks perfect; as always.

He doesn’t even flinch as she brings her hand up suddenly, holding a silver coin between her fingers. It catches the light of a street lamp in Gotham Park and shimmers for a second as she turns it this and that way. “Want to make a wish?” Edie whispers.

“Quit the games,” he demands, one corner of his mouth twitching disapprovingly.

She laughs softly and cocks her head to one side, looking almost lovingly at him. “Have you ever seen me doing that?” she asks and raises her head, lays her lips on his. He’s not backing away, the taste of her lipstick stirring up memories he’d rather forget. Or would he?

When they part there are still no emotions in his striking features, and nothing but playfulness in hers.

“Go back to Arkham with me, Edie,” he asks of her again, but now his voice is also soft, pleading almost – or at least that’s what she likes to think. “Go and get the help you need to return to a normal life.”

“Mh,” she ponders and eyes the coin. “Maybe I should wish for that.”

Edie walks past him, flips the coin in the well that stands in the park. He eyes her every move, his gaze then following the coin until it hits the water with a small splash.

“I threw a wish in the well, don’t ask me, I’ll never tell,” she says in a sing-song voice, her mischievous grin returning and his patience running out.

“Edie, it’s over, you-“

He starts to approach her again but stops when an explosion can be heard and green smoke rises from the water of the well. In the blink of an eye all he can see is green and the only sound to hear her laughter.

“Maybe next time, hon! Ta-Ta!” Edie chirps, and when the smoke is finally gone, so is she.

And though he should be angry and frustrated, Batman simply licks his lips and allows himself a little smile.

 


End file.
